herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver (X-Men Movies)
Peter Maximoff otherwise known as Quicksilver, is a main character in the X-Men Movies. He first appears as a secondary character in the original film series as he was a supporting character in X-Men: Days of Future Past and he becomes one of the main characters of the new film series as he appears once more as one of the protagonists in X-Men: Apocalypse. He's the biological son of Erik Lehnsherr and is a member of the X-Men. He is portrayed by Evan Peters, who also portrayed Tate Langdon, Kit Walker, and Jimmy Darling on American Horror Story. Biography Background Peter Maximoff was born sometime in the mid-1950s as a result of an affair between Ms. Maximoff and the mutant Erik Lehnsherr. In 1977, Peter participated in track and had gone so fast that he broke world records. Suspicion arose that he might be a mutant and he was caught being a mutant. Trask Industries then created a system of detecting the x-gene and thus, he was kicked off the track team as mutant track runners were banned. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' When Wolverine is sent back in time to the year 1973, he goes with Charles and Hank to the Maximoff house and they meet Peter who is in the basement goofing around with the stuff that he has. They four of them chat until Wolverine convinces him that if he comes with them, he gets to break into the Pentagon where they plan to break out Magneto. He sneaks in and manages to locate Magneto's cell and break him out. He then regroups with Wolverine and the others where they head into a kitchen, only to be caught and surrounded by Pentagon security guards. He then uses his powers and deflects all of the bullets while also knocking out the guards and allowing the others to escape. Afterwards, Hank finds a plane and they all go one it except Peter who is left behind and returns home. Back at home, he relaxes until Magneto's attack on Washington D.C. where he surrounds the White House with a baseball stadium, takes over the Sentinels, and then broadcasts a live message to the world calling for mutants to rise up and for there to be a brotherhood as well. He also realized that Magneto was his father but was unable to process the facts before Wolverine and the others left. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Obsessed with finding his father, Peter spends the next ten years trying to find him and even comes across his home in Poland but is too late, as Erik has fled once more. He then returns home on the 10th aniversary of Magneto's attack on Washington D.C. and decides to head for the X-Mansion in search of answers. Upon arriving, he finds the mansion being destroyed and thus saves everyone with his superspeed except Havok who was too close to the explosion and was the first (and only) one to be killed off. Soon help arrives as a helicopter lands claiming to be medical aid. Soldiers walk out and it's soon revealed to be Colonel William Stryker who has all of the mutants knocked out and has Quicksilver, Mystique, Moria, and Beast all captured and brought back to a Weapon X facility in Canada. They all then wake up inside a prison cell where Peter tells Mystique that he's actually the biological son of Magneto. Cyclopse, Jean, and Nightcrawler then come in and rescue them after Wolverine is let loose and goes on a killing spree and slaughters all of the guards and staff in the facility (except Stryker who escaped). Quicksilver then suits up with the rest of the X-Men as they all fly to Cairo, Egypt where the powerful mutant, Apocalypse, is preparing to destroy civilization and rebuild the world in his image. The X-Men then arrive and engage his horsemen in battle and after most of them are defeated, Quicksilver uses his powers and punches Apocalypse who is stuck in time as a result of his powers but he overcomes this and injures Peter. Apocalypse is eventually killed and he then joins the X-Men as an official member. ''Dark Phoenix'' Gallery Peter_Maximoff_(Earth-10005).jpg|Quicksilver in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Pietro-Profile.jpg|Quicksilver in X-Men: Apocalypse. Quicksilver-Apocalypse.png Raven and peter.jpg|Peter with Mystique. X-Men Danger Room.png|Quicksilver with the X-Men in the Danger Room. Quicksilver-Dark-Phoenix.jpg|Quicksilver in Dark Phoenix. Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appeared in Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company's production Captain America: The Winter Soldier and in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Evan Peters''' Kick-Ass'' co-star Aaron Taylor-Johnson. **This version is named "Peter" instead of "Pietro". **This is due to both Fox and Marvel owning Quicksilver's movie rights, as Quicksilver was heavily involved in both the Avengers and X-Men comics. *Quicksilver replaced a young Juggernaut in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *Even though the production purposely renamed Quicksilver as Peter instead of Pietro as per the comics, he was referred to as Pietro in the 25 Moments website. *In X-Men: Days of Future Past, when Peter frees Erik from his cell at the Pentagon, Peter tells him that he knows Erik can control metal, and adds 'my mom once knew a guy who could do that'. This quote references the fact that Erik is Peter's father. *Jamie Campbell Bower and Nico Tortorella auditioned for the role of Quicksilver. External links Navigation Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:X-Men Members Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Pessimists Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Superheroes Category:Optimists Category:Vigilante Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence